—Para ti: 425 años en el futuro—
by Xiaoji
Summary: "Señora Vongola." Las manos gráciles del joven líder trazan con delicadeza un nombre ajeno, un título ajeno. Si recordase el suave tacto de aquel joven de la mirada delicada ¿seria capaz de reconocer al mismo líder de sangre fría delante suyo? 400 Años no fueron suficientes, un título secundario no fue suficiente. "Un amante." No, hubo un error, aquella invitación fue un error.
1. chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo(a) autor(a), es decir: Akira Amano.

Capítulo 1: "LA CARTA"

-¡Lambo-chan! ... ¡Lambo-chan, Haru tiene dulces desu~! -exclamó por tercera vez. Las instalaciones del cuartel Vongola, en las noches, si eran aterradoras. Meneó la cabeza, tener esos pensamientos no le ayudaban.

Ah...! ¿Por qué a ella?

-Haru -Había recibido el llamado del Vongola hace un día-, deja tu misión. Ven y calma a Lambo. -le habia dicho. ¿Por que a ella? ¡Estaba en plena misión!, además estaba Kyoko-chan... Ella nunca se ocupaba de algo. Suspiró accediendo a la peticion de Tsuna, con mucha dificultad se escabulló con un pretexto del lugar donde permanecía infiltrada como: 'La novia del hijo del mafioso a quien investigaba.'

 _" Todo por Tsuna-san."_

Si, y aunque él no la habia elegido, permanecía a su lado; aprendiendo, intentando, logrando serle útil. ¿Su fruto?, ser una gran espía trabajando en conjunto con el padre del Vongola.

'Estaba orgullosa.'

Pero, Tsuna-san nunca felicitó sus acciones. Y ahora en estos momentos, ella corría por las instalaciones buscando a Lambo, ya no era un niño vaca pero aún era un niño... uno que pedía atención.

-¡Lam...

Sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire. Ahí esta el bovino saliendo del interior de su bazooka.

 _" Pense que Tsuna-san le había confiscado eso..."_

-¡Hahi! ¡Lambo-chan, al fin te encontre desu~! -sonrió llevando su mano al pecho tratando de calmar su respiración. El azabache vió a Haru, sonriendo se acerco a ella; sus manos estaban en sus bolsillos arrastrando la bazooka con uno de sus pies.

-¿Tienes dulces? -preguntó.

-Hai, tenlas -dijo ella sacando una bolsa-, sabes...

El bovino se llevaba un dulce a la boca-. ¿Que pasa Haru-nee? -se metió otro más y otro. Haru rió suavemente, mirando en su alrededor corrió hacia una pequeña mesa incitando al menor sentarse a su lado frente a frente.

-Tsuna-san esta preocupado por tu actual comportamiento desu~

-¿Y eso que?

-Lambo-chan... -miró cuestionante al bovino-, si pasa algo entre tú y Tsu...

-No, no pasa nada. Haru-nee deberias dejar de complacer al idiota de Tsuna -mascullaba ya un poco irritado-, él... él nunca se fijará en ti.

El sonido de su mano chocar con la mejilla del bovino fue lo unico que resono en el lugar. Haru bajo la mirada levantandose- Solo... solo me preocupaba por ti -habló caminando ya unos metros lejos de él-, pero veo que tu... -suspiró ya en la puerta de las instalaciones mirando a Lambo tener la mano en su mejilla-, tu no cambias. Pense que era una hermana para tí.

 _" Haru-nee..."_

-¡Espera, Ha...

Ahora se encontraba solo. Pateó irritado la bazooka de sus pies; todo era por _él,_ ella arriesgaba su vida en misiones, servía fielmente a todos, era la cola de Tsuna.

Rebuscó entre sus bolsillos, sonriendo con desgano salió del lugar.

 _"Perdon Haru-nee, pero..."_

 _Una semana despues_

-Entiendo, si. No hay ningun problema -cortó la llamada. La puerta de su habitacion se abria lentamente dejando ver a un par de niños, una sonrisa surcó su rostro.

-¡Esto es para ti, Haru nee! -exclamaron en coro. Cierto... Hoy cumplia años.

-¡Futta-chan! ¡Lam..bo-chan? -. Ambos niños abrian los regalos que habian preparado para ella. Futta fue el primero: El libro de ranking que siempre cargaba consigo, una risa escapó de sus labios.

-Las tres cosas que a Haru-nee le agradaran sera: Un closet lleno de vestidos -seguidamente Lambo salía y entraba con varias cajas envuetas-, boletos de loteria para estar de vacaciones -Nuevamente Lambo salió y trajo una pequeña caja sonriendo-, y por último... ¡Una carta de invitacion!

-¡¿Hahi?! -hipó ante su último regalo. Lambo se acercó con la carta, ya no tenia ninguna marca en su rostro, lo habia perdonado. Solo era un niño... no sabia lo que decia.

'O quizas si.'

-Haru-nee -comenzó Lambo-, se que ya me perdonaste pero... -estiró la carta hacia ella- Aun me siento fatal, asi que ve. Ve a esa fiesta y disfruta de tus vacaciones en ese crucero. -Futta asintio con la cabeza. Como no amarlos, eran lindos, siempre ... siempre preocupandose por ella. Tomo la carta con una sonrisa.

-Gracias por estos regalos Futta-chan, Lambo-chan.

Ambos salieron dejando sola a la castaña.

 _" Hoy cumplo años... Asi que Tsuna-san tambien me felicitará"_ Con una sonrisa puesta en sus labios salió rumbo al despacho de Vongola, entró tocando. Ahi estaba Tsuna ocupado firmando documentos.

-¡Tsuna-san!

Su voz hizo que la fila de papeles frente a ella se derrumbaran, Sawada alzó la mirada con una ceja alzada- ¿Que pasa Haru? -habló.

-¿Sabe que dia es hoy? -cuestiono feliz esperando su respuesta.

-Si, hoy es Domingo Haru -dijo volviendo a su trabajo dejando los papeles dispersos. Miura bajo la mirada, sorbió aire y volvio sonreir.

-¡Si, y hoy es el cumpleaños de Haru desu~!

-Felicitaciones entonces. -Dio por terminada la conversación, se sentía agotado. Tener que escucharla a ella, le agotaba aún mas, alzó la mirada. Ella ya no se encontraba.

 _" Tonta desu~"_

 _" Tsuna-san esta ocupado y... y..."_

Sorbió la nariz conteniendo las lagrimas, cogió las ropas necesarias y las guardó en una maleta. Tampoco olvidaría los boletos, la carta... ¡Casi lo olvidaba!

En medio de su habitación, arrancó el sobre desdoblando la hoja.

'El sello Vongola'

-¿Co-Como...? -Ahi estaba, aquella llama del cielo emcabezando la hoja; pero esta era más cristalina, más pura, má cálida...

Salió llevando sus maletas, tenía que llegar al aeropuerto si queria llegar. Avanzando por los pasillos no encontró a nadie, ni a Kyoko-chan.

 _" Esto es extraño desu~ "_

Habia decidido salir por los jardines: Asi nadie la vería, aunque no habia nadie (literalmente).

-Yare~ Yare~ ¿Cuánto me haras esperar? -Fue una voz que la detuvo.

Giró ligeramente la cabeza, ¿Cabellos verdes? Acaso ese era...

-¿Lambo...chan? -preguntó. Dejó las maletas en el pasto, si..., ese era Lambo, pero un Lambo teñido.

 _" ¿Qué hace aqui Lambo del futuro? ... Aunque se ve más joven que la ultima vez."_

-¿Estas lista? -ignoraba su pregunta extendiendo uno de sus brazos con pereza notoria.

-¿Eh? ¡Lambo! ¡Que es...

-¡Lampo, es Lampo baronesa! -habló el bovino verde-, si no se apresura la dejare aquí. Aunque no entiendo por que estoy en la mansión si deberia estar en la suya.

 _" ¿Baronesa? ¿Lampo? "_

 _¿Que sucede desu~ "_

-Lam...po -pronunció extrañada ese nombre-, no entiendo nada...

-Yo tampoco, asi que ¿viene o se queda?

-Voy... -contestó no muy segura.

-La carta -notó la confusión en la castaña, suspirando negaba la cabeza- La carta de invitación Baronesa, sin ella no podra ingresar al 'bon cumpleanno' de mi jefe.

 _" ¿Jefe? ¿Bon Cumpleanno? "_

'¡Ella es la cumpleañera!'

-No... Debe de haber algun error desu~ -extendió la hoja con el sello vongola-, yo soy la cumpleañera y... -No hubo más que pudo hablar, Lampo cogió la carta y la miró.

-Nos vamos... -Tomo sus manos y la empezó a jalar, ya que ella se resistia a seguir al bovino.

-Ah... ¡Que ter...

Una neblina rosa los envolvió.

-¡Ah! Fue un extraño viaje... -hablaba Lambo, mirando a su alrededor-, veo que regrese completo -sonrió con sorna dejando los jardines Vongola.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ . . . ~~~~~~~~~~

N/A :

Esta es la historia de G86 que dije que pondria en vez de la otra, dejen sus reviews de que tal les parecio: ¿Fatal?, ¿Horrible? _o ¿Buena?_

 _No importa (sus comentarios son vida, lo saben)_

 _Nos vemos hasta el proximo capitulo._


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! pertenecen a su respectivo(a) autor(a), es decir: Akira Amano.

Capítulo 2: _"Buon Cumpleanno,_ _Madam"_

Sonrió irónicamente, era ya un intento fallido fingir ignorancia. Se sentía fuera de lugar, ella en ropas de verano —un simple vestido floral— y las mujeres que veían con recelo a su figura, en grandes y ostentosos vestidos pesados, tan... A lo antiguo.

¿El futuro era así? Tanta tecnología... ¿Los había hecho retroceder a las viejas costumbres?

No, no. Eso era absurdo... Piensa Haru, piensa ¿Por que de repente, ahora, se encontraba en las calles de quien sabe donde y no en el jardín Vongola?

—Es muy confuso desu~ —Lampo avanzaba sin ningún apuro, había logrado escucharla, si... era muy confuso. Pero, la carta era su señal.

Ella era una invitada, una muy importante.

—¿Que es muy confuso, Baronesa? —Haru hizo una mueca de desagrado, no... para nada le gustaba ese « _Baronesa_ ».

—Soy Haru —respondió al instante, ignorando la pregunta—, y no. Haru no es ninguna Baronesa. —El bovino asentía al mismo tiempo en que veía su figura. Si, no podía ser una "baronesa" con esa extraña forma forma de hablar, aunque... De que se quejaba, si extraños eran ya ellos. No podía juzgarla.

—Entiendo, Haru.

 _"¡Hahi! Por un momento... Por un momento me recordó a Lambo-chan"_

—¿Donde estamos? —se atrevió a preguntar. Ya llevaban rato caminando sumidos cada uno en sus pensamientos—, ¿No deberíamos de ir en algún carruaje? —Era lo único que notaba como transporte. Las personas se giraban reiteradas veces, hacia ella. Claro, claro, era el ' _'bicho raro'_ del lugar.

—No, iremos a paso. La mansión no esta muy lejos —respondía él, mientras rebuscaba algo entre sus bolsillos—. Y solo se me informo: _'La baronesa espera..., ve'_

—¿Solo eso?

—Si —suspirò resignado, no encontro ninguno de sus dulces, tanto esfuerzo que le habia costado quitárselos a Primo—, yare~ yare~, sabes... eres muy habladora, Haru.

Ella asintió.

Y aunque en la mansión recien comenzaba el día, ahí —pasado... o ahora presente(?)— la noche se apresuraba a cubrir el cielo con una manta oscura dibujada por estrellas.

Quiza para aquella, la mujer de los ojos achocolatados, un pequeña broma... No le sentaría mal.

'Pero...'

Habian llegado.

 _"Actua como tal desu~, Eres una baronesa..., si, eso eres..._ _Imagina,_ _es una misión, una misión..."_

Oh...!

 _"La mansión... ¡La, la... ma-mansión!"_ pensó alterada.

Estaba repleta, enfilada por una gran cantidad de carruajes con varios aristócratas salir, su vista no giraba de aquella dirección.

—Lam... Lampo-chan... —tragó saliva— ¿Que pasa aquí? ¿Que hago yo aquí?

Miura sentía un golpe bajo, se sentía traicionada. Y aunque no era culpa de aquel que organizaba la fiesta, sentia mucha, pero mucha frustración...

'Ella ansiaba una fiesta'

'Una fiesta sorpresa hecha por Tsuna-san'

Sin ganas, con una puñalada en su espalda... Frustrada, y aún así siguió el paso del bovino verde, quien habia ignorado su pregunta.

Ellos no entraron por la puerta principal. No, Lampo le guiaba por otra entrada, él mismo que tendía su mano ayudandola a pasar un pequeño cerco oculto, sin ningún rastro de que este existiera.

¿Por que...? Si ella era una invitada más... ¿Por que no entraba por el gran portón como los otros?

—Ya comienza.

—¿Hahi?

—¿Hablas italiano? —ella asintió dudosa—, procura no entablar una conversación con cualquiera que se te acerque, es una advertencia de Alaude.

Habiendo llegado a pequeña fuente de un jardín, infló las mejillas viendo como Lampo se perdía por entre las personas.

 _"Sabes... Lampo-chan, hoy es el cumpleaños de Haru desu~ . Pero nadie se acordó"_

Una mueca sobria se formo en sus labios, suspirando acomodó su ligero vestido.

Avanzaba pasando desapercibida, no quería ser vista. La cantidad de personas en atuendos de gala —a lo antiguo, con antifaces y todo— sólo hacían que perdiera el gusto por la fiesta.

Es que aún no lo entendía, ¿Donde quedaba su crucero y su viaje? Ya que fiesta... Ya la tenía.

—Esto sabe horrible...

—¿En serio? —habló una voz a sus espaldas.

—Hai, es demasiado salado... —Y ahí cayo en cuenta. Girando con nervisismo, tragó saliva.

 _"No, no, no, ... Haru, baka"_

La figura frente a ella sonreía, Haru retrocedió por instinto dejando caer el pequeño postre de sus manos— Y-yo... fiesta... _dangerous_ desu~... —Él no llevaba ningún antifaz, su simple presencía era intimidante. Retrocedió otro paso chocando con la gran mesa —decorada y todo por manjares—, escuchó claramente el sonido de varias copas impactar en el piso.

 _"¡Hahi! "_

Todos giraban su vista a ella.

'Se sentía cohibida'

No, no, no, no podía soportar más. Encaró al hombre que aún mantenía una sonrisa en sus labios, eso era lo que más detestaba, ese no era un caballero, apretó los pliegues de su vestido.

Fue una reacción, el estampar una cachetada sonora en la mejilla del joven de los cabellos dorados. Respiraba agitada, lo habia hecho en defensa de su dignidad...

—¡Haru es una dama! —se excusó, varias miradas ya paraban en ella sin excepción del quien cumplía años. Sus mejillas se coloraron por la verguensa.

'Estaba tensa'

Se alejó con rapidez, su nerviosismo se aceleró cuando su brazo fue capturado.

—Boun Cumpleano, madam —Sus ojos se abrieron en un instante, fue un auto reflejo mirar a ese par de ojos azules.

Sabía... Él sabía, sintió regocijo por ese desconocido.

Asintió con la cabeza, soltandose sorbio aire y se inclino en disculpas. Miura se alejaba, era mucho por hoy.

 _"Haru esta felíz"_

Recostada en una de las esquinas, todo pasaba lentamente. En alguna que otra ocasión podia notar a Lampo acompañado con otras dos personas.

¿Por que se hacía la idea de que ya les había visto en alguna parte?

Y su mente hizo _Click'_

 _«...—¿Es muy importante? —preguntó una Haru más joven._

 _—Si, si trabajaras en conjunto con el padre de Dame-Tsuna —ella asintió, Reborn le entregaba un libro—, Es necesario que conoscas la historia de Vongola, Haru...»_

 _Oh, Oh, Oh... ya lo recordaba._

 _"¡Los fundadores desu~!"_

Se llevó las manos a la cara en panico.

¡Tonta Haru! Y faltaste el respeto al mas importante, tragó saliva de solo pensar en que forma le castigaría Reborn-chan: _Haru, trabajaras con Hayato por 5 meses sin descanso._

 _"Nooooo... Reborn-chan"_

Un pequeño gritito escapó de sus labios, miró en ambas direcciones, uff... nadie habia notado su pequeña crisis.

Era ahora, como miembro de la renombrada CEDEF, ya sea que haya parado en el pasado... su misión siempre sería: Proteger de algun ataque enemigo a los fundadores, encabezando a _Primo Vongola._

Sonrió para si misma, la fiesta trancurria con normalidad; el brindis, el _happy birsthday_ de Primo, sus palabras de agradecimieto, regalos —muchos y muchos regalos—, la mujer de los cabellos acaramelados, sus guardianes...

Ouch...

 _"Hasta en el pasado Kyoko-chan esta presente..."_

—Ey Baronesa —Hasta su voz le notaba perezosa, buscó con la mirada ese par de ojos jade, quien miraba el nerviosismo claro en ella— ¿Que haces ahí?, tu también cumples hoy...

—¡Hahi! _"Es el guardian del rayo... comportate Haru"_ No es necesario, Lampo-sama.

 _"El respeto ante todo, Haru"_

 _¿sama?_ ...yare~ yare~ si que Primo te intimidó.

—¿Que? ¡No!

—Vamos, el quiere darte tu regalo.

 _"¿Por qué? Ni siquiera conoce mi existencia —a excepción de ser una irrespetuosa desu~—"_

—No.

Bajó la cabeza negando, estaba en el pasado... 425 años atrás. Ella no pertenece a este lugar, no es su época... No debe alterar el flujo de la historia.

 _"Si hago un movimiento en falso, Tsuna-san... el puede sufrir algun cambio. Todo esta conectado desu~"_

No era tonta, cualquier cambio que hiciera repercutiría en el futuro.

'Pero su sola presencia, ya era un cambio en el pasado'

—¿Haru, verdad? —De alguna manera se sentía agradecida que hablaran en su idioma —nipon—. Ahora Lampo estaba acompañado por la _lluvia_ y la _nube_ , ella asintió—, vamos... Brindemos con Primo.

 _"Ah... Asari Ugetsu, tan gentil como Yamamoto desu~"_

'Ella no lo sabe...'

'Es solo por un acuerdo entre _rayos_ , ella debe de enterarse.

Pero, hasta ese entonces... Ya será tarde'

—————————————————

 _N/A:_

Si... —va lento la historia— pero... como dice el lema: 'Lento pero seguro', mas adelante habra mucho 'Bum' y 'Oh' ya saben :v

Si llegaron hasta aqui, dejen sus reviews (saben que adoro sus motivadores reviews)

Nota:

Aun es un lio para mi responder comentarios, asi que gracias (el usuario que dejo el primer comentario) tratare de actualizar mas seguido.

Hast el próximo capítulo!


End file.
